Wonderfuly Indescribable Feelings
by Kallu
Summary: A little twist during the end of the Cell Games saga causes a different set of events to unfold. Rated M for a reason! Main pairing is Gh/18. Goes through the Buu saga.
1. A Different Path

Wonderfully Indescribable Feelings

By Kallu

Okay so this is my first try at a romance and lemon. I hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the dragonball series.

Warnings: This chapter contains a lemon and some bad language. Rated M so it's not met for the little kiddies!

Main Pairing: Gohan/Android 18

"Hey wait guys! Don't I get a say in this?" A voice said out of nowhere.

The eyes of a young onyx eyed boy with similar colored, gravity defying hair, lit up. "Dad!" After that, all of the others, that were currently present, caught on.

"Goku!" Three voices said all at once. One belonging to a short, bald, monk looking man in an orange gi. The second belonging to an average sized man with sharply spiked hair, sticking straight up. He has a scar, that looks like it was dealt by a sword, over his right eye. He was also wearing an orange gi. The third and final voice belonged to a taller bald man who had three eyes. He wore a green leotard and pants with an orange belt, orange leg bands, and black boots.

In the back, away from the main group stood two men. One had green skin and two antennae on the top of his head. The second was an average sized man with flame like gravity defying hair. Both men were leaning against a wall, eyes closed and arms crossed.

Also present were a short green alien who also had two antennae on his head. Mr. Popo, a large, black, rolly polly looking man. Now, last but not least, was a young man with long, light purple colored hair. He was wearing a special, elastic armor.

"Yeah guys it's me. I'm here with King Kai!" After Goku stopped talking you could hear a quiet murmuring of 'home wrecker' from said kai. "Well guys, I've had some time to think, and, I decided that I don't want to be wished back to life…"

"What! Why! Goku!?" Krillin, the short monk, Tien the cyclops, and Yamcha the man with the scar over his eye, all questioned.

"Well, haven't you noticed how, every villain that comes to Earth is always after me? So I figure that if I leave, they might stop coming." The voice, belonging to Goku explained.

"But Goku…" Krillin began to say.

"No. I'm sorry guys. My mind is made up. This is the only way that I can ensure Earth's safety." Goku said.

"Okay, Goku, if you believe this is what's right, then I support your decision." Tien said slowly, while flashing a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy, but you've made your decision. Good-bye Goku." Krillin said, while tearing up slightly.

"Be careful up there Goku! Don't get into too much trouble!" Yamcha said, grinning.

As the rest of the small group gave there good-byes, Piccolo, looked towards Gohan, the young boy, and noticed his silence, looking further he could see the boy clenching his fists at his sides and shaking slightly. The green man walked over to Gohan, expecting to see him crying, but was surprised when the boy suddenly let out a humorless chuckle, loud enough for all to hear.

"How typical. Why am I not surprised you're abandoning us AGAIN!" The boy yelled.

"Gohan? What's wrong son?" Goku asked.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your son. I never was and never will be! You don't give a shit do you!? No, wait, don't answer that, I already know, I'll just get some bull shit answer like always!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan! How could you say that!? Of course I love you! What has gotten into you!?" Goku said.

"What's gotten into me!? Some god damned common sense! That's what got into me! I know you don't care so DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DO!!!!" Gohan screamed, transforming into his ascended Saiyan stage and blasting off of the lookout, passing, and making eye contact with Android 18 on the way.

Gohan just kept on flying and flying, at speeds unseen before, he flew for hours upon hours, before he finally dropped out of the sky from the amount of energy exertion. The boy laid there into the late night, just silently staring at the sky, before eventually passing into a state of unconsciousness.

The next morning, when Gohan awoke, he felt warm, when he opened his eyes he saw a large fire. The boy sat up, confused as to how the fire got there, so he started looking around, only to come face to face with a blonde haired blue eyed woman wearing a white and black striped, long sleeved shirt, with a blue jean jacket over it.

"Eighteen?" The boy asked, in a confused voice.

"Yeah. I followed you here. I never got the chance to thank you for saving" She said the last word in what sounded like disgust. "me from Cell."

"Oh, that…" The boy trailed off.

For the couple of minutes, the pair sat there in silence, staring off into space, until it was broken by Eighteen. "So….. What happened back there? I mean, why did you freak, that reaction doesn't fit anything I've been told about you. From what I was told, you sounded like a quiet little Daddy's boy."

The boy didn't say anything for a minute and kept staring away from her, before he turned and lazily looked into her eyes. "I suppose it's a combination of things from my childhood, but the main reason was my transformation. Ever since I was a child, my human side and Saiyan side have been battling it out for control. I was _never_ just both, either one or the other. Since I was raised as a human, my Human side was in control most of the time, but the Saiyan side of me still came out whenever I would become enraged in battle. So, when I became enraged and transformed, the Saiyan side of me took control and gained enough power to eliminate the weak human I used to be, thus gaining complete and permanent control."

"Hmmm…. I think I understand." The android said. "So you freaked before, because you were tired of your fathers bullshit." The boy just stayed silent, confirming Eighteen's suspicions. "So where are you going to go?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure. I'm not going home, I'm sure my Mother wouldn't want me anyways, I did _kill _my father after all." The two went silent again after that.

"……..Come with me." The android said out of nowhere.

Gohan looked up at her and blinked. "What?"

"Come with me. I mean you have no where else to go right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Then come."

"You know what? That sounds like a good idea. I think I will." Gohan said.

"We can build a house in the woods somewhere."

"Sounds good." Now, with a plan in mind, the two flew up into the air to search for the perfect place for there new house and home.

5 years later

"Eighteen, I'm gonna go train then go for a swim in the river, I'll be back." Gohan said before walking out the door.

"Ok G." Eighteen said, using the nick she picked out for him.

_Nice! Now that he's gone, I can start on his birthday present. I can't believe the_ _dork forgot his sixteenth birthday. I have feelings for him that go beyond just best friends and tonight is the night I tell him. I just hope he feels the same so I don't make a complete fool of myself._ With that, Eighteen stood up and walked into the kitchen to start preparing.

It was several hours later when Gohan walked back into the house. He was greeted with the most heavenly smell, and the sound of music coming from the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he could see that the only light in the room was coming from a candle on the table. Examining further he saw Eighteen leaning on the table wearing a red velvet, low cut dress with the zipper on the back.

Gohan cocked his head to the side and blinked a few times before, "Eighteen? What's this?" He said.

"It's part of your birthday present G. I can't believe you forgot again." She said cracking a smile.

"Oh, I guess I did huh?" He said slightly sheepishly.

"Yep. Now lets eat before it gets cold. Cooking for you is too much damn work to let it all go to waste." She said before ushering him over to the table to begin eating. The pair began making small talk while eating, when half way through Eighteen took a deep breathe, let it out, and said, "Gohan, there's something that I've wanted to say for a long time now."

Gohan looked up at her, swallowed his food, and said, "Huh? What's up Eighteen?"

"Well I think I'll just say it instead of pussyfooting around. I think….. Iloveyou!" She said while tightly shutting her eyes.

Gohan smiled and said, "Eighteen, open your eyes please."

The Android did so, hesitantly and asked, "Why?"

"Because I want you to be watching when I do this." He said before leaning over the table and pressing his lips onto hers. Eighteen was dumbfounded. Gohan stayed for another second , then began to move back to sit down, but before he could even sit he felt two hands cup his face and Eighteen's lips on his a moment later.

Gohan responded to the kiss immediately and slowly slithered his tongue out of his mouth and into Eighteens. Eighteen, feeling this, responded by pushing her tongue out into his mouth. The two stayed like that for a while, just kissing, before Eighteen noticed Gohan's hands creeping up her back and stopping at the zipper to pull it down.

Eighteen pulled away from the kiss put her hand on arm to stop him and said, "Are you sure you're ready for this G?"

"Do you really think I would have started this if I wasn't?" he said grinning.

Eighteen smirked and said, "Good point. Ok then lets continue in the bedroom because there is no way in hfil are we doing this on the cold hard tile floor."

Gohan laughed and said, "Ok." Then out of no where Gohan walked around the table, picked her up bridal status, and carried her to the bedroom. He roughly tossed her down onto the bed before crawling on his hands and knees over the length of her body, to stop when they were face to face.

Eighteen threw her hands up and around Gohan's neck, who then leaned down and the pair continued there make out session from earlier. This time, when Gohan's hand found the zipper, Eighteen didn't stop him, so he continued pulling. When it was unzipped, Gohan pulled his mouth away from Eighteen and began planting kisses down her jaw.

Eighteen began tugging on the bottom of Gohan's shirt, and Gohan, getting the hint, pulled away and lifted his arms. Eighteen slipped his shirt up and off, revealing a highly muscular torso. Eighteen just couldn't resist and started kissing his chest then started kissing down the torso, until she reached the top of his pants.

Eighteen quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Gohan's pants and pulled them, along with his boxers, completely off. She was pleasantly surprised with the size and girth of his manhood. Eighteen smirked and cup his already hard cock in her hand, eliciting a moan from Gohan. She began moving her hand up and down. After a second she leaned down and started flicking her tongue across the head, causing Gohan to moan even more.

Eighteen then suddenly enveloped as much of his manhood as she could into her mouth. Gohan gasped at the pleasant new feeling around his cock. Eighteen began sucking him off. After a few minutes she knew he was close to release and she stopped. Causing Gohan to whimper and ask, "Hey, why'd you stop. That felt sooooo good."

Eighteen grinned seductively at him and said, "Hey, I'm not doing _all_ the work, and besides, I'd like to be pleasured a little before you go and tucker out on me."

Gohan smirked, and without saying anything, stood up. Gohan then hugged her around the waist, pulling her close, and began kissing her again. While they were kissing, Gohan pushed Eighteen's already unzipped dress, completely off, revealing a tiny black-lace bra and matching panties. Gohan immediately found the bra's clip and went to work undoing it.

When Gohan had the bra completely off he broke away from the kiss to move down and began sucking and nibbling on Eighteens left nipple while cupping and lightly fondling the other breast in his right hand.

Eighteen let out a light moan and, Gohan hearing this, removed his mouth from her nipple and started fondling both breasts while leaving trails of kisses down her flat tummy. When Gohan reached her waist and the top of her panties, he grabbed the panties in his teeth and tore them off, revealing Eighteens womanhood.

Gohan smirked and cockily said, "Wow that's going to be a tight fit. You sure you can take me?" Gohan dodged the book thrown at his head and continued on. He stood up and lifted Eighteens legs up and rested them on his shoulders. He then positioned the head of cock at her entrance and lightly pressed forward until all of the head was in.

Eighteen grit her teeth and clenched her left eye shut, then said, "Fuck! …Just keep going. It'll feel better in moment." Gohan nodded and slowly pushed in as far as he could. He sat there for a moment, allowing Eighteen to adjust. Gohan then slowly pulled all the way out to the tip of the head then pushed back in.

Eighteen, the pain having disappeared, was moaning loudly. Gohan then began to move faster and faster until he found a good, steady rhythm. This being the first time for both of them, were both close to release but both wanted it to last a little longer. Eighteen began thrusting back in perfect rhythm with Gohan's beat, causing him to go even further in, finding _that spot _and brushing against it every time, causing Eighteen to feel even greater.

Both were on the edge of release and could only last a few more seconds. Gohan suddenly leaned down, out of instinct and bit into her neck, leaving teeth marks, at the same time of there simultaneous release.

The two laid there on the bed like that, for what seemed like hours, happy to just be close to each other. Suddenly, Gohan sat up, looking panicked and said, "Oh shit! I wasn't wearing any protection!"

"Don't worry G. I'm on the pill." She said. Gohan sighed in relief and laid back down.

"Oh, and, by the way, I love you too Eighteen." Eighteen smiled lovingly at him and the two fell asleep in each others arms, not to wake until morning.

A/n Ok, so that was my first attempt at romance. How horrid was it? Please tell me how I did. If I get a few reviews, or even just feel like it, I'll write the rest of Z with this change and explain a few things like a few of the loose ends. If I do continue I already have a few ideas. Also, just to warn ya, there will be no patching up between Father and son. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this, it's my favorite pairing and there aren't enough fics about them. See ya!


	2. Brand new Love

Wonderfully Indescribable Feelings

By Kallu

The next morning, the two newly appointed lovers, awoke in each others arms. Eighteen sat up and looked over at Gohan, who was laying with his hands folded behind his head, smiling.

"Whacha smiling for G?" Eighteen asked.

"Nothing, love. I just like the feeling of waking up next to you, is all." He answered.

Eighteen smirked, then she suddenly crawled over him, hands and knees on either side of him, and lowered her lips to his. They stayed like this for a few more moments before breaking apart. "Last night was great too you know." She said. "I wouldn't mind re-experiencing it right now.

He smirked at her and said. "As alluring as that sounds, I've got training to do and you've got my breakfast to make."

"Jerk." she said playfully. "You wouldn't rather just have me for breakfast?" She said seductively.

Well I suppose missing an hour or two of training wont kill me."

"Well now, I knew you'd come along, just needed a little persuading." She said, grinning.

(Okay so since I just did a lemon in the last chapter I think I'll skip this one. Sorry!)

"So, what do you say we go out tonight?" Gohan asked while pulling a gi on.

"You mean like a date, or just out?" Eighteen asked, while searching for something to wear.

"Like a date."

"I'm already yours, so we don't have to you know?" She said.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to."

"Okay then. I'd like that. What do you have in mind then?" She asked.

"Well now that part's a surprise just because it amuses me to torcher you so." He said smirking.

"Oh come on! At least gimme an idea so I know how to dress!"

"Alright, alright, chill. Wear something nice but comfortable. Or you could just wear nothing, that's my personal favorite."

"Ha-ha. This body is only for one pair of eyes and that's yours at the moment."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, before walking out.

Later that night

The two lovers were currently flying over West City looking for a good place to land. "Oh come on G! Just teeeelllll meeeeee!" Eighteen whined.

"God, you're no fun! Were here anyways, so you can stop your damn whining." He grumbled. "I figured we'd go eat, then maybe hit one of the clubs around here."

Eighteen smiled up at her date who was garbed in a black hoodie and blue, skinny jeans. "Sounds good to me. Where do you want to eat?"

"I made reservations at a really good steak and seafood place downtown. So lets going, were supposed to be there in seven minutes." He answered.

She smiled and said, "Sounds perfect G. Lead the way." The two landed in an alley nearby the restaurant and went inside and ate. About an hour later they came back out, stomachs full.

"Dammit G, why'd you let me eat so much." Eighteen said, groaning.

"Hey don't blame your piggish eating habits on me. You're a big girl."

"Yeah, yeah, lets go already. I'm getting tired of being sober."

"Alright then, come on." He said, beginning to walk away. It took a good fifteen minutes to reach the club by foot. When they got to the entrance they were faced with a doorman. The pair continued walking but Gohan was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "ID please." Gohan then reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled a card from it.

"_He-he. Thank Kami for computers. This fake ID looks so real." _The man looked at the card for a moment, then back at Gohan, and once more at the card.Satisfied, the man handed the card back to Gohan and nodded. Once inside the pair was greeted with flashing lights, loud music, and the strong smell of alcohol. The pair immediately made there way over to the bar.

The two sat down and after a few moments, a bubbly looking blonde came over to service them. "Hey guys! Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah sure. I'll have Disarono on the rocks." Eighteen said.

"Straight Rum for me." Gohan said.

"Okay! No problem. Be right back." The waitress said smiling.

"Yuck. She's just too damn happy if you ask me." Gohan said.

"That's the thing, no one did ask." Eighteen said smirking. Gohan just glared weakly at her. A minute later, the waitress was back with there drinks.

"Ok we've got Disarono on the rocks for you," She said, setting the drink down in front of Eighteen. "and Rum for you." She said setting Gohan's drink in front of him. "Can I get you two any thing else?"

Eighteen looked over at Gohan, who was glaring at her, right eye lid twitching. Eighteen laughed and said, "No. Thanks." The waitress beamed a smile at them and walked away.

"Thank Kami for alcohol, keeps me from killing sunshiny people like that." Gohan grumbled, before downing his glass of rum.

"Oh come on G. Lighten up ya sour puss." She said before downing her own drink. The two made small talk, ordering another drink when the waitress came back. There was a lapse in conversation and Eighteen looked over at the door, someone catching her eye. Gohan could see a look of shock and mild confusion on Eighteens.

"What?" He said.

"Look. Over there." She said, pointing to the door. "Isn't that your mother and Bulma Briefs?" She asked.

"What! My mother?" He said panicked. Looking over at them, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was them. Now, seeing as how it was Gohan's luck, his mother decided to take that moment to look over in there direction, eyes setting directly on Gohan. Chi-chi's eyes widened before a crossed look of anger and joy clouded them. she began to run towards him.

"Oh shit! Shit! She's coming over here, she's seen me. She's seen me! We've got to get out of here. I don't want to talk to her! What do we do! Shit!" Gohan said, freaking.

"Damn! Ok, Gohan, just IT us out of here. Who gives a shit if someone sees?" Gohan nodded, thankful for his lovers level headedness, before reaching over and placing a hand on her arm. Bringing two fingers of his free hand to his forehead, they suddenly disappeared. It wasn't a moment too soon either, as Chichi had just gotten to the table and saw them dissappear.

"Damn. That was too fucking close for comfort. I need a smoke." Gohan grumbled. "I'm gonna go train Eighteen. Don't wait up." He said before IT'ing away.

"Gohan! What the hell?" Eighteen said. _"I swear. That man is just insufferable sometimes. Now I really need a drink." Eighteen thought, before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard._

_Gohan appeared on an uninhabited island, far from any civilization. Gohan silently glared at the sky before using the multiform technique, creating three other Gohans. All three simultaneously transformed into the level of the super Saiyan. Gohan, still in his normal form, smirked at the copies before all three charged in at him._

_Gohan and the copies sparred for hours, not going above the first level of super Saiyan. Gohan was beginning to tire out and lose power, so he decided it was time to finish it. Bringing his hands down to his side and cupping them, Gohan began the chant. "KAaaaaa!"_

_The copies, seeing this smirked, and remerged into one, leaving one copy and the original on the battle field. The copy cupped his hands at his side and also began chanting, "KAaaaaa!"_

"_MEeeeee!" "MEeeeee!"_

"_HAaaaaa!" "HAaaaaa!"_

"_MEeeeee!" "MEeeeee!"_

"_HAAAAA!" "HAAAAA!" Both Gohan's attacks were released, targeted at there opponent._

_The two beams clashed in the middle struggling to overpower the other. Both Gohan's began to pour power into there attacks, trying to out do there opponent. Gohan, having had enough, poured the rest of his power into it, causing it to overpower the copies attack and go flying into him, knocking him down for the count._

_Gohan, completely drained, fell out of super Saiyan and began plummeting towards the ground, falling on top of the copy and remerging with it. The teenager laid there exhausted, eventually regaining enough energy to IT himself home._

_A/n Wow guys. Thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting that many. I suppose I never described it in the last chapter, so, just to let you know Gohan has his Cell saga hair and always will. I really hope you liked it and sorry about the shortness but it was more of a filler if you will. I didn't want to just jump straight into the buu saga, that's next chapter. Alright, I'll shut up now. Please review!_


	3. Really? Dr Phil?

Wonderfully Indescribable Feelings

By Kallu

WARNING: Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert! Enjoy!

Over the next twelve months, Gohan and Eighteen's relationship continued to grow and the two became closer and closer every day. Eighteen eventually forgave Gohan for 'being a dumbass' and running off after that night at the bar.

Gohan's days were spent training while Eighteen's were spent just enjoying life with the love of her life.

The two had recently heard about an upcoming tournament which both had decided to enter. At the moment, Gohan and Eighteen were in the middle of training for the tournament..

"You know, I'll bet this is great for our relationship. It's a good stress reliever. We can take out all of our anger or frustarions." Eighteen said while throwing a punch.

"Kami dammit, have you been watching that Dr. Phil crap again Eighteen?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow at the same time as blocking a kick.

"Maybe…"

"How can someone _enjoy _sitting in front of a tv screen listening to some douche with a southern accent talk about how fucked up other people are?" Gohan asked.

"Well I happen to like it so shut it." Eighteen said and aimed a punch at his face that was swiftly dodged.

"No, seriously, can you answer that? What is so damn appealing about hearing about other peoples fucked up lives?"

"I don't know, ok? Geez, Kami forbid I show some kami dammed interest in something I like."

"I never said you couldn't like it I was just asking _why _you like it, so you can unwedge the panties." Gohan said before throwing a weak ki blast.

"Whatever." She said. The pair continued their spar, which was basically just Eighteen attacking Gohan and Gohan dodging it all easily.

"Ok, I take back what I said earlier, this is just serving to piss me off even more, especially when I can't even fricking hit you!" Eighteen said, clearly agitated.

"Would you like me to turn it down a little? I mean, I'm only at Super Saiyan 1, buuuut I guess I could power down a _little_."

"Are you insinuating that you might be to much for me? I've got some news for you mister, I'm not even at full power yet." She said.

"Oh really now? Enlighten me. Please. Show me your full power, hopefully it'll be more of a challenge than you've managed to give so far."

" *cough* Stuck up jerk who's full of himself. *cough*"

"That may be, but I'm _**your**_stuck up jerk who's full of himself, and you're stuck with me too." Gohan replied.

Eighteen shook her head back and fourth but couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. _**"He may be a complete jerk but I love him." **_She thought. "Now, are we going to finish this fight or sit around and talk all day?" Eighteen didn't wait for an answer before getting into a horse riding stance and releasing all holds on her energy, bringing her to her max.

"Hmph, I guess you weren't _completely _lying but you still stand no chance even at my current power level." Gohan said while crossing his arms over his chest. "Have at me then. I'm prepared."

"_**He reminds me more and more of that stuck up Saiyan, Vegeta, everyday. Oh well, the bad guy thing kind of turns me on." **_Eighteen thought with a small smirk etched on her face. "Ok then, here I come!" Eighteen said and was on him in a second, throwing punches and kicks with incredible strength and agility but Gohan still blocked or dodged everything with very little effort. Frustrated, Eighteen jumped back and sent several energy blasts at her partner. When the dust from the blast cleared there was no one in sight.

"_**Dammit! Where'd he go?"**_ Eighteen thought. She began spreading out her senses, looking for her significant other and she found nothing. "Dammit. It's like a lion stalking it's prey. I'm wide open." The next thing Eighteen felt was a sharp pain to in her lower back, knocking her out.

Gohan was there behind her to catch her and save her from falling to the ground. "Damn. I didn't mean to hit her so hard, she'll probably be out for a while." Gohan said then brought his middle and pointer fingers to his fore head and instantaneously transmitted them home.

When they appeared in front of there humble home in the woods, Gohan walked into the house with Eighteen in his arms. He set her down on the bed in their bedroom and covered her up before leaving and going outside. _**"I guess I could use this time for some more intense training. That tournaments coming soon and I'm sure I'm **__**over**__** prepared, but, you can never be too cautious. There's no problem in spicing up the usual routine just a little." **_With that thought, Gohan IT'd himself to his favorite island and used the multi form technique, making one copy of himself that contained exactly fifty percent of his full power.

The two powered up to super Saiyan and began the spar.

Eighteen woke up in a daze, she sat up and looked around, her mind taking a few seconds to register what happened. "Ugh, my back feels like it's been snapped in two. Where the hell is the aspirin." Eighteen stood up and cringed at the pain. She stumbled into the bathroom, one hand on her back. She looked around and found the bottle of aspirin sitting on the counter, without looking, she poured a few pills in her hand then swallowed them down dry.

"I suppose I should get to work on dinner, when he gets back he's going to be starving." Eighteen then walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, seeing the top drawer to her dresser opened, she walked over to it to close it but something caught her eye. She reached into the drawer and pulled something out. _**"Orrrrrrrrrrrr I could throw this on and wait for G to get home and make it a really good, not boring night." **_Eighteen held her finger to her lips and pondered her options for about five seconds before deciding. _**"How the hell do I untie this thing?"**_

Gohan had been sparring with the clone for about an hour now and had decided to take a break, he remerged with the copy and decided to go for a swim in a nearby river to clean all the blood and sweat off. Deciding he had enough, Gohan flew up and out of the water. _**"I should go check on Eighteen, I'm sure she's come to by now." **_Gohan thought. He flared his aura to dry himself off then took off towards his home, deciding to take the scenic route instead of ITing.

Flying at top speed, it took Gohan only a few moments. He slowed his flight down when the house came into view and he landed on the front porch and went in through the front door. Gohan walked into the house and went directly for the bedroom. When he opened the door he was met with the sight of Eighteen laying on the bed wearing a skin tight black leather top that stopped right under her chest and was tied from the back. She was also wearing black leather shorts that barely concealed anything along with black leather boots that came up to just under her knees. To top it all off she was wearing bright red lip stick and dark mascara.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking, or are you going to get over here and put that mouth of yours to use?" Eighteen asked seductively. A strand of her bright blonde hair falling down in front of her face, while beckoned him over with her right finger..

Gohan just smirked and walked over to the bed and crawled over the length of Eighteen's body until they were face to face. Gohan lowered his lips to hers and Eighteen opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the taste of each others mouths, until Gohan broke away for air. Gohan began kissing down the right side of her bottom jaw till he reached her neck. He began kissing and sucking the side of her neck while his fingers crawled up her back and began working on untying the top.

When it was untied, Gohan pulled away from Eighteen's neck and took the top fully off of her and threw it to some corner of the room, revealing Eighteen's naked chest. Gohan started at her jaw line again and began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck, and down her chest to her right breast where he sucked and nibbled on the nipple while he fondled the other breast with his left hand, eliciting a soft moan from Eighteen. Gohan let go of her breasts and continued kissing down her stomach to the hem of her shorts. Gohan grabbed the button in his teeth and unbuttoned it, before pulling them off he reached down and unzipped the boots and removed them, then he pulled the shorts down and off her legs.

Gohan was now face to face with Eighteen's sex and he started kissing up the inside of her thighs until he reached her core. Gohan stuck his tongue in between her lower lips, eliciting another moan from Eighteen. Gohan continued this for a few moments before bringing his right hand up and inserting his index finger, twisting and turning it inside her. After a moment he added a second finger, then a third, Eighteen moaning throughout the whole thing. Gohan fingered her sex for a while, making scissoring motions with his fingers to try and open her up a little more. Gohan removed his fingers and came face to face with Eighteen once more and started another make out session.

While the pair was kissing, Gohan began positioning his hardened man hood over her womanhood. When he was ready, Gohan pressed the head of his penis against her opening and slowly started pushing in.

Eighteen moaned into the kiss loudly when she felt him begin to enter her. Gohan pushed all the way in until he was completely buried inside her. After a few seconds he pulled out to the head of manhood then slammed back in, repeating several times before wrapping his arms around her torso and picking her up to set her in his lap. Gohan then began thrusting upwards into her. Eighteen screamed in pleasure every time he hit that special spot. "Uh, G-Gohan, right there, yes! Right there!"

Gohan smirked and began thrusting harder and harder. Eighteen reached up behind her and entwined her fingers in his long, unruly black hair. Gohan slowed then stopped altogether before pulling her up and off of him. He set her down on the bed on her hands and knees. Gohan then went behind her, grabbed her thighs, and thrust back into her. "Oh Gohan!" Eighteen moaned out.

"That's right love, a-almost there." Gohan said.

Gohan thrust in a few more times before Eighteen hit her peak and had an orgasm. Feeling her insides tighten around his manhood, Gohan only lasted a few seconds longer than Eighteen before hitting his climax along with her. Gohan pulled his already softening manhood out of her, stood from the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Sleep sweet love." Gohan said before leaning down and kissing Eighteen's forehead.

"Where are you going?" Eighteen sleepily said.

"I've got to get some more training in for the day, but I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Ok, love… you too…." Gohan heard Eighteens soft snoring and smiled softly before leaving into the bathroom to shower before getting back to his training.

A/n Ok so I know I said I'd get on with the story in this chapter but I thought I'd take this one to show you a little more about their daily lives, also that will be the last lemon for a while, I know it seems like a story about meaningless sex and partying, but it's really not. Anyways I'll stop my incessant rambling. Review please!


	4. I Hate big Crowds!

Wonderfully Indescribable Feelings

By Kallu

A/n Thanks for reviewing and favorite-ing last time peeps. Here's chapter number 4! Enjoy.

"Hey Eighteen! It's time to go! We have to be there in fifteen minutes otherwise they aren't going to let us register." Gohan, who was wearing a dark red gi with a black sash, black boots, black wristbands and a black, short sleeve under shirt, yelled from outside the bedroom door.

"Alright, I'm coming." Eighteen said and walked out of the bedroom wearing her normal attire of a white, long sleeve shirt with a blue denim vest over it and blue, skin tight jeans.

"Ready to go love?" Gohan asked his partner.

"Yep, all set." Eighteen replied before walking out the front door with Gohan following. Hand in hand, the two took off into the sky and started flying west towards the area where the World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

Gohan looked over at Eighteen, who was next to him, and said, "So, what do you want to do with the prize money when we win? I think I'll leave it up to you. We still have several thousand left over from all the smaller tournaments we've entered over the years and I'm sure there'll be more to enter in the future if need be."

"Hmm…. You're leaving it up to me huh?" Eighteen pondered this in her head for a few moments, thinking of all the possibilities before coming to a decision. "I think we should put it towards building a new house."

"Sounds great to me babe. We'll just save what's left and put it towards bills and what not."

"You do realize that giving **me** of all people, a couple thousand dollars to go wild with is probably a really bad idea, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I also know that you'll have fun with it and enjoy yourself."

Eighteen smiled at him and said, " I can't wait, a new washer and dryer, new furniture, maybe some new dishes."

"Whatever you want babe."

"You're the best G, you know that, right?" Gohan just answered with a small, barely there smile which said everything without saying anything at all.

"Wow, you know, you're kind of being uncharacteristically kind today. Any specific reason?"

"I Guess I'm just excited is all, maybe we'll be surprised and there'll actually be some kind of a challenge waiting for us! I really hope so, cause beating on a bunch of weak humans is only fun for so long before it just becomes a snore fest."

"Are you saying that _I'm_ not enough of a challenge for you anymore?"

"Pft, anymore? The only time you were ever hard to beat was when I was like, nine."

"Hey! There's the arrogant ass I've come to know and love! I knew you had to come out and play sometime today!" Eighteen exclaimed. Gohan smiled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't push me if I were you because I'll just be a completely insufferable ass all day and you know I can pull it off well, too."

"Kami do I. When you get in that mood, there's just no reasoning with you. It's best to just steer clear of you." She said.

"Well, is that what you want for today? Cause I'll give to you."

"No! Come on G! I was just kiiiiiidddding! Don't be a grump! Today is supposed to be fun!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, I was only messing with you, I wont be a _grump_." Gohan said. The two slowly fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the nice, quiet flight with no one else but each other and they only had to fly for another five minutes before a large, white dome shaped structure came into view.

"Hey, there's the stadium, we should land soon." Eighteen said, pointing at it.

"You're right, lets land in that alley over there behind that building." Gohan said, pointing at a small black building across the street from the stadium.

"Alright." Eighteen said before the two began to lower there altitude until their feet hit the ground. Once they were both on the ground, they walked out from behind the building, still holding hands, and out to the side walk. The two walked across the street and entered the stadium passing through a large crowd of people trying to get in or out of the stadium. Once inside, they were met with thousands of more people, some of them there to enter the tournament and some there to just kick back and watch the show.

"Wow, I guess it's called the _**World**_ Martial arts tournament for a reason. There has to be at the very least, ten thousand people, just in this area." Eighteen said while looking around

"_Great!_ You know how much I just _Love_ being around big groups of people! It's exactly what I consider fun!" Gohan said, while crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at all of them.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a sourpuss! Just ignore them and have somefun."

"Whatever, I'll _try_ to ignore them if that'll make you happy."

"Good. There's only one other thing I ask of you today. Could you _accidentally _let a ki blast hit Satan in the face? You don't have to kill him, just, maybe burn the moustache? I would do it but it would be more satisfying to see you do it since he's been soiling your name ever since Cell."

Gohan laughed at her statement and said, "Alright, it does sound like it could serve as some amusement. I can't wait to see the look on his face when all his facial hair is scorched off by one of our so called _light tricks._"

Eighteen just grinned and said, "Alright, lets go register then."

"Ok, we just barely made it. They stop letting people enter in two minutes." With that said, the pair walked towards a small booth, with two windows and a monk at each one.

The two broke off and Gohan walked up to the window on the left and Eighteen went to the one on the right.

"Name please." The monk said, without looking up from a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Son Gohan." He replied and the monk wrote it down.

"Age please."

"18." Once again the monk wrote it down. The monk continued asking Gohan questions like, how much do you weigh, until he had all the necessary information.

"Alright Mr. Son, before the actual tournament begins, there will be a junior league tournament for ages seven through fourteen. It starts in fifteen minutes and will last for approximately two hours. Since we have so many people entering the tournament this year, we will be using a special punch machine to test how strong you are, as the prelims. The 25 top scores will be moving on and the rest will be cut out right then. 1 spot is already secured by the current champ, so that leaves 24 spots. Here is a map of the area. You may leave the premises for now, but please be back at the circled area on the map in an hour and a half so that we can start the prelims. That is all. Thank you for entering the World Martial Arts tournament and good luck."

Once the monk was done talking, Gohan stepped back and only had to wait for a moment before Eighteen was also finished. "So what do you want to do until the tournament then?" Eighteen asked, walking up to him.

"Eat. I'm starving."

"But I just made-" Eighteen said before stopping herself. " Never mind, it's you, I make a twelve course breakfast and you're still starving. Lets go." Eighteen said with a sigh. The pair exited the stadium grounds and began walking down the street. "So, where do you want to eat?"

Several Minutes Earlier

On the opposite side of the stadium grounds, there was a small boy named Goten who stood about 3'6". He had gravity defying black hair and a bright orange gi on with a dark blue belt and a matching blue, long sleeve under shirt. This small boy was currently walking in between his parents. His father, Goku Son, was wearing an outfit that matched his son's almost exactly, the only difference being that the under shirt was short sleeved. The boys mother, Chichi Son, was wearing a traditional purple Chinese style dress with pink sleeves and black jeans underneath. Her black hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head. The small family was now walking towards a small group of people across from them.

An undersized bald man, wearing the same orange gi as Goku and Goten, was the first to notice the family walking towards them. "Hey Goku! Long time no see buddy! How've you been?" Hearing Krillin, the rest of the group looked up and saw Goku and his family making their way over to them through the large crowd of people.

Looking at the people within the group, Goku could see Bulma, Krillin with his wife Marron (The blue haired chick from the Garlic Jr. Saga), Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo and Chibi trunks. "Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked.

"Goku!" They all said at once and tackled him into a big group hug. The only ones who join in were Piccolo, Tien who just settled for a friendly wave and a smile, Chibi Trunks and Vegeta.

When everybody let go of him and they were done with greetings, Goku noticed two other people that were present.

"Mirai? Is that you? Why are you dressed like that and who's the girl?" he asked while tilting his head to the side.

"This is my super hero costume, I'm The Great Saiyaman and this is my girlfriend slash side kick, Videl AKA The Great Saiyagirl! We fight crime in Satan City as super heroes! Isn't it cool?" He exclaimed. Videl smiled and timidly said hello with a small wave.

Goku chuckled nervously and nodded his head. "Uh, sure Trunks! It… looks awesome!"

"Ha! Even the brainless, sorry excuse of a Saiyan over there agrees that you look completely ridiculous in that stupid thing." Vegeta said. _**"If I have to kidnap my present son from the woman, then I will, anything to keep him from becoming… That!"**_ Vegeta said whilst looking at Mirai.

Goten ran out from in between his parents and went straight to Mirai "Wow! I think it's awesome Mirai! You look super cool!"

"Thanks Goten! At least someone agrees with me." The young chibi beamed a grin at the older demi Saiyan before spotting his best friend chibi Trunks, and running over to play.

"Anyways, have you guys registered yet?" Goku asked.

"No, we were waiting for you and Goten." Krillin said.

"Hey guys, I'm not going to even bother this year, you Saiyans are just too strong. Heck even Krillin could probably beat me." Yamcha said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Krillin yelled defensively.

"Hmph, I guess you actually do have a brain, no matter how small it may be." Vegeta said, ignoring Krillin. "No human will ever have even the slightest chance of beating any one with even the slightest amount of Saiyan blood in them, even if they are a pathetic, lowly third class like Kakarot over there."

"Vegeta! What did I tell you about being nice? Do you _want _to be stuck on the couch again?" Bulma said.

"Pft, whatever woman like you could really make me do anything." He said and looked away.

"We will finish this later Vegeta! Right now we have to get you guys registered, lets go." She said before leading the way over to the registration counter. Out of the whole group, only Goku, Vegeta Mirai, Videl, Piccolo, Tien, Goten, Chibi and Krillin entered. The two chibis were forced to enter the junior tournament and were told to go straight to the waiting room because the junior league was soon to commence..

"Bye mom! Bye Dad!" Goten said and hugged them both at once. "Love you!"

"Make me proud son!" Goku said and was answered with a nod.

"Be good and try not to hurt the other children if you don't have, ok?"

"Ok Mom! See ya!" Said the never ending energy supply known as Goten Son before running off towards the waiting area with Trunks in tow. The rest of the group waved them goodbye and went to go and find some seats in the spectators area to watch the junior games, Just barely missing a spiky black haired teenager and his blonde haired mate entering the stadium.

Goten and Trunks were only forced to wait a few minutes before one of the attendants came in with a list of all the first round matches. The two chibis were the first ones over there, examining it. After looking at it for a moment trunks said, "Hey look Goten, we're on completely different sides of the board, our match wont be until very last. That means that we're the grand finale, the big finish. lets put on a great match for them and show them how cool we are! What do you say Goten?" He said.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" After they were done looking at the rest of the matches, the two chibis went back to the corner they were previously in and began to play the waiting game once again. It was another ten minutes before another attendant came in. "Alright children, the junior league is about to begin, when you hear the announcer call your names, the first one called will go out this door to the ring," He said while pointing to a door on the left side of the room. "and the second called will go out of this door to the ring." He said pointing at a door on the opposite of the room from the first one. "Any questions?" Looking around the man saw no hands go up. "Good, then we will begin in just a moment, please stay here and sit tight."

The attendant left and a minute later the official announcer for the tournament walked out to the middle of the ring and began speaking into the microphone in his hand. "Are you ready for the WMAT's first ever, Junior League tournament to commence!" He was answered with a large amount of cheering and yelling. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Ok for our first round we have 10 year old Joshua Harrison versus 11 year old Lucy Rafton! Would you two please come out here? " Both children walked out to the ring and after a polite bow, the announcer began the round.

The junior league tournament went on like this for a while, Goten and Trunks plowing through their opponents, not even breaking a sweat, and in the end, it came down to the completely inevitable match up.

"Will our two finalists, Trunks Briefs and Goten Son please come to the ring for the final round." The two chibis walked out and stood on opposite sides of the ring, both adorning a confident smirk on their faces.

"**Go Goten! Kick his but and win that prize money for mommy!" Chichi yelled from the stands. **

**Bulma, who was sitting next to her, glared at her with fire in her eyes and yelled out, "You can do it Trunks! Take him down!" Before looking back and engaging Chichi in a death stare.**

"**Are you ready?" The announcer asked and received to quick nods as answer. "Begin!" **

**A/n Hey, I hope you enjoyed! Please review. Any type of feedback is wanted and appreciated, even if it's just "Great chapter, Update soon!" or "This is crap." but if you do say that, then please, tell me WHY so I can improve. Reviewing is what keeps us writers writing, so if you want to see more, then please review! It takes a lot of hard work just to put out one chapter so I'd like to see just a little more reviews. I'm done. See ya!**

**Next Time: Goten Vs. Trunks. (yes it will be a detailed fight) The start of the actual tournament (Finally! Yay!) and the chasing of the albino energy suckers.**


	5. Sad stature

Wonderfully Indescribable Feelings

By Kallu

A/n So sorry for the long wait guys! School's been really kicking my ass! Thanks for all reviews, alerts and favorites last time. Enjoy!

_Last Time: "Are you ready?" The announcer asked and received a quick nod from both chibis as answer. "Begin!" _

Trunks was the first to make a move. He phased out and reappeared behind Goten, trying to land a kick to the back of his head but Goten was ready, he jumped away and sent a small ki blast at Trunks who deflected it up and away with the back of his hand. Suddenly, the two boys charged at each other.

The two boys were a perfect match for each other. They were throwing attacks at each other so fast, none of the regular humans in the crowd could keep up. Goten threw a punch at his opponent, only for it to be dodged. Trunks retaliated by trying to knee him in the stomach but Goten phased out. He appeared above Trunks and sent a ki blast at his head. Trunks noticed right away, and jumped out of the way before racing back in on Goten sending a barrage of punches at Goten, whom only managed to block half of them before sending his own barrage of attacks back at Trunks.

The two broke apart for a moment before getting right back into it. Goten dodged a punch thrown by Trunks and threw a knee at his side, catching him in the kidney. Trunks was slightly phased by this but it was all Goten needed to send him flying face first into the ring with a hammer blow to the top of the head. Trunks hit the ring and put a small crater in it. Trunks slowly climbed to his feet and wiped a small trickle of blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Wow! That one looked like it hurt but young trunks is , ready to keep going!" The announcer said. "There's still fifty-two minutes left in this round, anything could happen!"

Trunks slowly floated up with his arms crossed over chest, until he was level with Goten. "That was a lucky shot Goten but it wont happen again. I promise you that. I'm not going to let my guard down again."

"Whatever you say Trunks." Goten said coolly.

Trunks smirked and suddenly disappeared from sight. Goten immediately got back into a fighting stance and closed his eyes, concentrating on where his best friend went. _**"There!"**_ Goten thought frantically before quickly turning and seeing a medium sized ki ball coming at him. The boy got into a stronger stance and waited. When the blast was close enough Goten hit it away with the back of his arm.

Goten was momentarily distracted and Trunks pounced on the opportunity. He phased in behind Goten and locked the boy in place by wrapping his arms under Goten's, bending his own arms at the elbow then locking it by moving both hands behind Goten's head. Trunks also wrapped his legs around Goten's, completely immobilizing him.

Trunks then flew both of them up higher into the sky then made a nose dive towards the ground outside the ring. Trunks Let go of Goten when he was close enough to the ground and blasted to the side, stopping himself from following Goten.

"_**Oh crud! I can't stop!" **_Goten, who was still plummeting thought. The boy clenched his eyes shut and flashed Super Saiyan before coming to a complete stop.

"Hey! No fair Trunks! I would have been out!" Goten said while glaring up at his lilac haired friend.

"I see nothing _un_fair about it Goten. You let your guard down and I took advantage of it just like you did to me!"

Goten thought about what his friend said for a minute. "Hey I guess you're right. Sorry!"

"Whatever Goten. Lets finish this now." At that, Trunks followed his friends example and turned into a Super Saiyan also. The two phased in and out all over the place, relentlessly fighting, until Trunks broke through Goten's guard and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head. Goten was sent flying but before he got far he phased out and reappeared below Trunks. Goten grabbed his legs and began spinning him around at an amazing speed. He let go and Trunks was sent flying down into the ring, creating a large hole in it.

"Wow! This fight is getting heated! Their speed and agility are amazing!" The announcer said completely astonished.

Trunks stood up and charged at Goten who was still floating in the sky, and once again began throwing punches. The two boys were fighting at there max and giving it there all yet neither one seemed to have the upper hand yet. Finally, the two broke apart and became visible again to all the humans. Both were just floating there, staring and breathing rather hard. _**"It's time to end this!" **_Goten and Trunks thought at the same time.

Goten jumped back some, away from his opponent, and got into a strong, wide stance. He brought his hands back and to the side and began chanting. "Ka Me Ha"

Trunks also jumped back and got into a strong stance before putting his right hand out in front of him, his palm facing Goten. He began to charge energy in his hand and when he had enough he yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" A large yellow sphere of energy shot out from his hand and flew towards Goten.

Goten smirked and finished the chant. "Me Ha!" The attack shot out at Trunks Big Bang and the two blasts began fighting for dominance but neither was able to overpower the other. Trunks smirked and fed more power into the blast but Goten did the same and matched him exactly. The two kept pouring there energy into there own blast, neither yielding in the least. The blast began too get to big and the two chibis could no longer handle it so the both phased away at the same time and the spheres of energy went spiraling off into the distance before exploding and causing the whole stadium to shake.

Bothe boys dropped out of the air and out of super saiyan, completely drained. The announcer jumped up and began talking into the mic. "Is this it? It looks like they're both out for the-" Trunks body twitched and he slowly got up, causing the announcer to stop. He looked over at Goten and saw him slowly making his way to his feet also. " It looks like they're both getting up!"

Trunks glared over at his best friend and clenched his fist. "I wont lose Goten, so you might as well just give up!"

"No! I'll never give in!" Goten said glaring back just as fiercely. The two boys suddenly ran towards each other with there right fists cocked back. When they met in the middle, they let the fists go and both punches connected, hitting each other in the side of the face and knocking one other out.

"It's a tie! They knocked each other out with those last hits! Lets hear it for these two young warriors! They put on a great show and a great fight!" The crowd erupted into cheer and applause for the two chibis while the paramedics went and scraped them off the pavement.

"Well, that's one more buffet we can't return to. They practically threw us out." Eighteen, who was exiting the buffet with Gohan said.

"Hey, I take all you can eat seriously." Gohan said.

"I noticed. There was none left."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is that we can't ever go back to that place or any other buffet we've gone to because you eat them out of the house in one sitting! I liked that one too!"

"Pft whatever. Excuse me for trying to fill myself up and not starve to death. If they're going to have the motto 'all you can eat' then they should live up to it."

"Alright. I give up! Lets get going already. The prelims start in five." Gohan nodded and slung an arm around Eighteens shoulder then the two walked back to the tournament grounds. When they walked in they heard the announcer say over the loud speaker, "And that's it for the junior league tournament! Congratulations Goten Son and Trunks Breifs on that wonderful match! Lets hear it for them folks!" he said and the crowd erupted into cheers. "Ok, now it's time to get on to the main event, the thing you've all been waiting for! We are starting the prelims for the main tournament in three minutes so all competitors need to go and line up for your turn to hit the punch machine! Good luck everyone!"

At that, Gohan and Eighteen started walking towards the waiting area, with all the other competitors and when they got there, they saw three strange machines with a large red gloved fist sticking out of the front side of it and about one hundred people lined up in front of them. "Lets hurry and line up. I don't want to wait forever and there are already a bunch of people lined up." Gohan said. The pair walked over and stood in line while the rest of the competitors made there way down. Once everyone was present, the announcer came down and stood next to the punch machine, so everyone could see him.

"Now that all of the competitors are present, we can get this show on the road!" The announcer turned around and motioned to the three machines behind him. "These here are called strength scales. When you punch the red glove, it will measure the strength behind your hit and display a number on the screen above it. The top twenty four scores will move on to the tournament! Our first hit will be made by the current world champ, Hercule!" At that, Hercule came walking through the lines, eliciting many cries of cheer from most of the people present.

When Hercule made it to the announcer he took the microphone from him and said, "Who here is excited to see the mighty power that killed the horrible creature Cell and saved you from the tyrant known as Bojack!" Hercule smirked at the cries of joy and love and threw his cape off. He then walked up to the machine and got in a low stance, drawing his fist back. With a small cry, Hurcule hit it as hard as he could. It took a second to convert the hit into numbers but when it did it showed 142.

"Wow! That's amazing! 142! That's just a taste of what you'll be faced with in this tournament! Give it up for the champ!" Once Hercule had left and they had started, it took about fifteen minutes to get to Gohan and Eighteen's turn. Gohan went up to the one in the middle and stood in front of it. He looked over to the monk next to it waiting for the ok.

"You may go." Gohan nodded and turned back to the machine. He formed his hand into a fist and thrust his arm forward into the glove in front of him. Gohan's arm went straight through the glove, smashing the thing to pieces. Looking up, he saw the screen show 500.

The monk face contorted into one of shock. "H-how did you do th-that? That's as h-high as it g-goes!" He said.

Gohan said nothing but crossed his arms over his chest and turned around, before walking back to Eighteen. "I thought you were going to hold back so you didn't break it. What happened to that?" She asked.

"I did hold back. I barely hit it." He said.

"Alright, whatever it doesn't matter. I guess it's my turn then." With that, Eighteen walked up to the punch scale and waited for the ok. When it was given she barely tapped it with her fist and it shot up to 320. The monks were once again astonished by the number before them. Eighteen walked back to Gohan who put his arm around her waist and the two walked off and disappeared down a hall. When the two were out of sight they hopped up on the roof of a large building to wait for the match ups.

After Gohan had broken the punch scale, many of the competitors chickened out and left but there were still a lot left. The punch scales were broken two more times that day by other competitors. When the whole thing was said and done, the monks found the 24 top scores and the tournament began. It was currently time for the first round and two humans were putting on a very boring and slow show.

Gohan and Eighteen were still sitting on the roof waiting for there turn and watching the pathetic matches. Gohan was sitting next to eighteen with his right knee pulled up to his chest and his head resting on it with a distant look in his eyes.

Eighteen looked at him and said, "Are you ok G? I don't like that look in your eyes."

Gohan turned his eyes to stare at her and said, "It's nothing, really. Lets have fun today, just promise me you'll be careful."

"Ok G, I promise." She said, slightly worried, but just brushed it off as Gohan being paranoid.

The two went silent for a while, watching the matches go on, before the silence was broken by Gohan. "You know it's kind of strange. I keep sensing all these weird kis but there's just this one that over powers them all and is also strangely familiar at the same time."

At that moment the third round had just ended and the crowd had finally quieted down. "What a great match but now its time for the fourth round! Can we have Gohan Son and Killer Bear come down please!"

"Well I guess it's my turn then. Be back in a few." Gohan said, then hopped down off of the building and walked to the stage. The announcer gave the ok to start the round and it was over in a flash. Gohan phased out and reappeared behind the man his back to him and the man dropped, or at least that's what it looked like to the regular humans. Those who were strong enough to keep up with his speed, saw him elbow the man in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly.

"Uh… The winner is Son Gohan!" Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and yawned. He began to walk off the stage but froze when he saw one of the worst things he could possibly imagine. Currently standing in front of him was his Mother and all of his ex-friends. All of them, he could deal with, but the thing that caused him this fiery red anger and a giant increase in his ki, was his thought to be dead father who was standing among his friends with no halo above his head.

Gohan's clenched both his fists shut and tried to hold back the anger he was feeling but it was too much and he flashed super Saiyan 2. Immediately, eighteen blasted off the building top and was by her mate in an instant, trying to calm him and prevent the furious storm that was sure to come.

"Son Gohan you get your but over right this instant and tell me where the hell you've been for the last seven years! Do you have any idea how worried I was! Your father came back right after you left and we've been searching for you since! All the sleepless nights! You are in so much trouble young man! Now get your ass over here!" Chichi screeched.

Gohan's right eyelid twitched and his ki continued to rise, a fiery gold aura sprang to life around him and the wind around them began to pick up.

"Son, what's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this? Come back home! You have a little brother now did you know that? His name is Goten and he really wants to meet his older brother. " Goku asked.

Gohan growled and said, "First, I recall telling you not to call me 'son' because you're not my father! As for what's the matter with me, it's all of you. For the past seven years I've lived a great life without all of you and I was able to do what **I **wanted for me, not what you two wanted for me!" Chichi screeched at her sons disrespect and would have marched over there if it were not for Goku holding her back. "I'm tired of being the little goody goody human you all think I am. My Saiyan side finally bloomed on the day of the Cell Games. No longer am I the weak little _human" He said with venom in his voice. "I used to be. The real me woke up seven years ago and I like things the way they are! Now butt the hell out and mind your own damn business!" When Gohan finished his little speech everyone just gawked at him. Gohan saw that no one was moving so the Super Saiyan 2 conjured a strong green ki blast in his hand and everyone quickly jumped out of the way. _

_Gohan glared, let the ki blast dissipate and grabbed Eighteen before walking past the group, but when he did, he looked straight at Goku and Chichi. "Stay away from me and my mate and I'll consider not killing you both." Chichi collapsed to the floor in tears and Goku bent down to console her. Gohan then walked past and left into the waiting room, leaving the entire group silent and downcast._

_A/n I'm sorry! I know I said we'd get to babidi in this chapter but I wanted to spend some more time on the tournament saga. I promise next time will be the beginning of Buu and it will probably be way longer than this chapter! Please Review!_


End file.
